Potential Belonging
by Etheorises
Summary: Jacob just moved from Connecticut to Washington. Now residing in the town of Forks, he goes to the local high school. There he meets some friends, some enemies, some hotties. Join him along the way as he experiences the passion of this mysterious place.


**Potential Belonging**

**Chapter 1**

**Pairing: **Jacob/Seth, Jacob/Edward

**Rating: M **– for further chapters

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of its characters (or any other mentioned copy righted stuff) and, this fic doesn't make my living soul a penny.

**A/N: **If you don't like or don't want to read any of the following then simply just don't read this; OOC & AU. This is only for now, things will change as we go further into this story. Also the person who got me to finally write is **GoinnGaGa** , I just love their stories so I'm going to follow a trend they do and name chapters after songs and use their lyrics in the chapter.

**Possibility**

* * *

_**There's a Possibility  
There's a Possibility  
All that I have was all I'm gone get.**_

_**Possibility- **_

***Jacobs POV***

"What a wonderful end to a _wonderful_ week." I chimed to my boyfriend as we were on our way back to his house in his car.

" I know, it just fantastic." replied Seth.

"Hell yeah, I wish every week could be like this."

"I know me too."

Then my phone buzzed and I saw I had a voice mail. So I dialed the number and listened to it. It was my mom, she said to come home as soon as I could, and that she had amazing news.

"Hey Seth, do you mind dropping me off at my house, my mom wants to talk to me about something."

"Sure _anything_ for you" he replied making me blush a little.

I got out and he quickly scampered around to my door. He held my hand for a minute before giving me a kiss and hug and told me he would call me later on.

My heart pounded as I walked into my house and all was quiet for this "amazing" news that my mom has to share. I stepped into my living room and saw her sitting in the rocking chair buzzing with excitement. Then she jumped up and started rattling off her fantastical news.

"Jake guess what, I got a promotion at work today!"

"Wow mom that's wonderful."

"Yeah, I am just waiting for a phone call now from the company supervisor to completely accept the position."

"That must be him!" she yelled as she bounded over the sofa jumping for the ringing phone.

This seemed odd to me because I haven't ever seen my mom so excited before. I sat down and turned on the T.V. and started to flick through channels. My mom slowly entered the room playing with her nails.

"Hey mom, is everything ok?"

"Well I have some bad news…" she starts off, "I didn't know when I applied for it but, they're moving me out to Europe next week."

"umm" I couldn't think of anything, I was speechless, so many things just started shifting through my head.

"So you're going to have to move out to your father in Washington."

"What! But mom I want to stay with you."

"I'm sorry hun, but there really aren't any other options. If I don't take it they will fire me and then I will be out of a job. I know that this is all very sudden and I'm sorry but I can't think of another option that doesn't involve a huge change in the way we live."

"Oh, ok" I just froze, that's all I could say. So I went to my room to sob and sulk. I didn't know what to do what to think, what would I tell Seth? I didn't know about what yet but I just had to talk to him. So I called him and told him to pick me up.

Eight minutes later his car pulls up in front of my house. I walked out of my house got into his car, and just lost it. I started to cry my eyes outs.

"Baby whats wrong?" he asked as he reached over and held me.

So then I explained, stopping every three seconds for gasps of air, as I just continued to cry.

* * *

_**Know that when you leave  
Know that when you leave  
By blood and by me, you walk like a thief  
By blood and by me and I'll fall when you leave **_

***Seth's POV***

Oh My Gosh my poor baby, how can I get him to stop crying I can't stand to see like this? So quickly thinking on my feet while I was holding him, I leaned in and kissed him. That seemed to make him a little better.

"Hey, it's going to be ok, everything will work out I'm sure." I whispered as I pulled his head to rest on my lap as I stroked his short black hair.

"I-I-I kn-now, it's j-just I a-am go-ing to m-iss y-y-yo…" he tried to finish, but was so hysterical he couldn't.

For the rest of the night we sat there in my car just talking and crying and talking some more, think of all that once was, and all that now can't be. In the morning we went inside his house and made coffee. We talked to his mom to see how much time we had till we wouldn't be together anymore.

Three days Seventeen hours twenty-five minutes and thirty seconds starting now.

So for the next Three and a half days we spent every possible second together. And we talked, we laughed, we cried, we did… a LOT. And we came up with a decision, one that neither of us wanted to make. While we were apart we would separate. And one day, someday, we will be together again.

* * *

_**So tell me you hear my heart stop  
You're the only one that knows  
Tell me when you hear my silence  
There a possibility I wouldn't know **_

***Jacobs POV* **

Less than twenty-four hours left. I believe that this is going to be the saddest twenty-four hours of my life. I had finished packing my tear laden bags a few hours ago, and now I am laying here with my beloved Seth, soon to be beloved no more. So then we spent our last night, our last waking moments together. There wasn't much emotion, not much showing at least. We both have shown so much emotion within the past three days that we could barely show anymore, nothing more than our love for each other. And that's all we really cared about, each other, there will soon be major distance but one day it will all be better. It will all be better and back to normal. The last thing to run through my mind before I fell asleep was always that nightmare.

There it is… that thing that to me that now represented evil, that huge flying metal monstrosity. The evil that takes me away from my love that goddamn airplane

"Well honey I will miss you, I will keep in contact with you via e-mail and try to call at least once a week. Sweetie I love you." Said my mother as I boarded the plane.

"Ok, love you too" I mumbled in a sadly scornful way.

"Well I will give you two a minute."

"Hey baby, everything is going to be ok. Things may be over now, but this is only, one journey, that we are done with, there are many more to come. And in one of those we are bound to meet again." tears started to form in my eyes and his lips meet mine and he brought my face down to kiss them away.

"I Love You" it's the only thing I could seem to say to him.

"I Love You TOO" he replied with all his heart.

It was then he kissed me one final time, he hugged me and we said our final good-byes. My mother came back and I hugged her she kissed me on my forehead and we said our good-byes. I walked to the lady taking the tickets and handed her mine. Took one final look at my now ex-lover and my mother. Turned back around and walked onto the plane.

Forks here I come, I tried to think to myself as positively as I could while I held back tears.

* * *

_**So tell when my silence's over  
You're the reason why I'm close  
Tell when you hear me falling  
there's a possibility it wouldn't show**_

_**By blood and by me and I'll fall when you leave  
By blood and by lead, I'll follow your lead**_

**Song= Possibility; by Lykke Li**

**It's a little out of order lyrics wise, but I just put it in the way it best fit.**

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my first fic, even though it was fairly sad. I originally didn't make it his sad but it's just how things played out. And all my chapters to come are weird now, I'll explain in further chapters. But this one was really added last minute. So ya… it also was a little shorter than I wanted but I think its fine.

A big thanks to my BETA brother **'.Lover**

This one was a tad late but now it's up. I hope to update it weekly or so.

Please leave comments, let me know what you thought of it, thankx for reading ^_^

**~E~**

SO i deffinately just put in too much effort to reformat this after uploading it :/ i hope i didn't mess any of it up :/ ...


End file.
